Sonic and co's future
by GreyApple
Summary: Characters  C  SEGA/ Sonic Team apart the strange ones X3  Couples: Cream-Tails Sonic-Shadow Vanilla-Vector Rouge-Espio Silver-Blaze Charmy-Amy   Charmy is 11, Amy 12   And duh, Mpreg and yaoi, for sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Characters (C) SEGA/ Sonic Team apart the strange ones X3  
>Couples: Cream-Tails Sonic-Shadow Vanilla-Vector Rouge-Espio Silver-Blaze Charmy-Amy<br>(Charmy is 11, Amy 12)

(Time: 1:24 pm 17 July 3009)

"Hey Tails! You done yet?" Tails lifted his head from his time machine (yeah I know, very original!) from the sudden voice.

"Almost Sonic! Just a few touches here and there..." He stopped and tinkered around for a few seconds, "DONE! Call everyone over!"

" 'Kay!" was Sonic's reply.

(Time: 2:19 pm 17 July 3009)

Finally, after one hour or so, Everyone was in Tails' workshop.

"Right. Everyone's here. 3 at a time please!" Tails ordered.

Cream, Cheese and her mum went first, Followed by Amy, Rouge and Blaze. Then the Chaotix, Silver went by himself and Tails, Sonic and Shadow.

(Time: 11:12 pm 17 3018)

"Hmm, Future" Sonic Said, Then laughed.

"This Should Be the time when we're in couples, and most of us have kids." Tails stated.

"Hmph." Shadow Was thinking about the one person he wanted to be with. He was staring at _him _right now.

"Uh Shadow...?" Sonic asked him, with a confused look of his face.

Rouge and Blaze snickered, and Amy's eyes where flames.

"Hm..?" murmured Shadow "what do you want faker?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

By now, Tails and Silver where holding their laughter in.

"I AM NOT!" Shadow was blushing and turned around. "I was looking at the tree"

"Yeah. Of course you where." Vector said sarcsticly.

"LEAVE MY SONIKKU ALONE!"

"Leave me alo-"

"Mum, What are you doing with her? I thought she was with Charmy?"A confused blue and black hedgehog Said.

"M-mum? what the-" Sonic asked VERY confused.

* * *

><p>X3 haha so my first PROPER story! Please review~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Oh Hi Sonikku~" A older Black and red hedgehog appeared, with a blue and black male and a red and blue female hedgehogs.<p>

Sonic started to blush, he was confused and embarrassed.

"Uhhh..." Sonic turned around seeing the 'real' Shadow walk away. "wait... there's TWO Shadow's?"

Tails giggled and Knuckles Spluttered with laughter, and Amy being Amy, hit the 'new' Shadow on the head. Hard.

"AMY! WHAT THE HELL?" Sonic shouted pushing her away from him and the 'new' Shadow.

"Uh Sonic, Your smaller?" The 'new' Shadow was trying to start something new.

Sonic cleared his thought. "Well, we're from the past, All of us, Well, apart from you and the 3 little kids."

The other's left to find their future self's, apart from Tails and 'real' Shadow. They sat down at the nearest bench.

"So, we're not in love, back then?" The 'new' Shadow asked.

Sonic and Shadow blushed.

"Well no, Me and Shadow Are still rivals." Sonic answered.

"Who said we where rivals, faker?" the 'real' Shadow smirked. He had an idea. "I need to talk to you in private Sonic."

"Oh...kay?" Sonic was surprised that Shadow called him by his name.

(Time: 1:03 pm 17 3018)

Sonic and Shadow where standing under a tree.

"I knew it." Shadow said, almost whispering.

"knew what, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"THIS whole damn thing! Us!" Shadow was shouting.

Sonic gulped. "Shadow, I don't care about the whole thing, I'm just happy it is True!"

"Few, For a second, I thought you where against it!" Shadow Pushed Sonic up to a tree and kissed him.

Sonic happily kissed back, While Shadow's tongue was licking Sonic's lips asking for an entrance, which Sonic granted.

(Time: 1:56 pm 3018)

"We'd better get going Shadz, We have been here for about an hour." Sonic Said to His new lover.

"Hmm? Ok Love" They both stood up and Shadow Chaos Controlled them back.

~back the the others~

Sonic and Shadow appeared.

"See, I told you they'd be back in a few moments." Tails remarked to the 'new' Shadow.

"Hmm point taken." Shadow admitted.

"So anyway," Tails turned around to 'his' Sonic and Shadow. "What's new?"

"Ohh nothing" Shadow said," But me and Sonic are together, not much though"

The 'new' Shadow came over to the other Shadow, and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, you'll need it, your personality will also change a bit too"

Shadow nodded, then kissed Sonic briefly on the lips.

* * *

><p>how was it? :3<p> 


End file.
